


Holdout

by PoisonJack



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Armitage Hux, Omegaverse, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, fuckbuddies but without the buddies haha, mentions of Hux's childhood, mentions of unhealthy relationship stuff... idk how to tag that but its minor, post TLJ AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Omega!Hux finds himself unexpectedly pregnant with Alpha!Kylo's child. He manages to keep it a secret, until he faints from exhaustion while on the bridge.Request fill fortheSpaceCoyote:hux trying and failing to keep his pregnancy secret from SL kylo because he think he wont want it but when kylo does find out, he's SOFT.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylux
Comments: 37
Kudos: 921





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little request fill while warming up my brain on other projects :D Enjoy!

He’d thought he could hide it.

A tall order when dealing with a mind-reader, but Hux was certain Kylo would have neither the inclination nor the interest in the rearing of children, so the alpha was left in the dark about the pregnancy.

It would be a while more before the omega’s lithe stature gave away his secret. A while more for Hux to figure out how to hide it from a Supreme Leader that sometimes shared his bed, but had no greater urge in life than that which to hunt down every last faction the Resistance still had left. 

Kylo had let it consume him, as if there were something he needed to prove, and his sole focus had kept him from Hux’s bed for _weeks_ now. The First Order had been keeping very busy indeed; little time for attention on personal matters.

Hux hadn’t even noticed his heat was two week’s past, so embroiled in the detailed movements of the Supreme Leader and their various military incursions was he. Intelligence was coming in from various posts in the galaxy, and Kylo left Hux to delegate as he personally searched after leads. It was an exhausting amount of work, and one that prioritized sleep _well_ over any ideas so strenuous as sex. 

One exhausted moment of introspection about how he was sure to stress himself right into _heat_ he was so tired, and Hux realized with dread that he was actually overdue for his own. 

One panicked visit with a medical droid whose memory he wiped immediately after, and Hux was blankly faced with the fact that he was just over two months pregnant with the Supreme Leader’s pup. 

It was far from an ideal situation.

Unbonded. The solidity of his relationship with Ren tumultuous at most. They got along best between the sheets, though professionally they still butted heads a great deal.

It was clear that his priorities and that of the new Supreme Leader went in opposite directions towards the same goal of conquest. They both wanted the old galactic systems of rule to die. Peace from war. Order. Crime punished, and people efficiently managed into a working system of governance. 

Ren thought the destruction of the order of the Jedi would secure that end, and meanwhile Hux sent battalions of stormtroopers after Resistance hideouts to strike hard and fast with confirmed intelligence. But Ren was clear that he wanted _every_ lead chased, every whisper checked out, and it spread their resources far too thin, their net cast just a bit wider than Hux would say was effective. Much of the crew had pulled extended shifts in order to deal with the heavier workload and sifting through gathered intel, and Hux was no exception.

His own duties as General kept him _far_ too busy to add an infant to the mix. The idea of sending his own progeny away from him into the First Order nurseries, and subsequently into his Stormtrooper program, would never be an option. He’d never much entertained the idea of having children but already he was fiercely possessive about the pup inside him. His father might not have wanted him, but he desperately wanted his own.

Hux liked kids. They were moldable, adaptable, and the idea of being the father _he_ never had-- to love, to cuddle, to teach his own child to carve out their destiny- plucked at some sore spot inside of him that would do _anything_ to keep it.

When weighing the possible outcomes of telling Kylo, his mind easily imagined the worst scenarios, hard-based on their once-violent professional relationship. Even in the better-case scenarios, he couldn’t imagine a Kylo that would choose fatherhood over being Supreme Leader; to prioritize time for a pup over waging war. And with his hang-ups over family-- ignoring Hux’s own for the moment- his concerns weren’t just over Kylo’s indifference; he was worried the alpha would actively _not_ want it.

Even now with their sometimes-heated arguments, he wasn’t necessarily afraid of the other man. Kylo had promised to never use the force against him in such a manner again, and while Hux _did_ believe him, the cynical, protective part of himself still decided it wasn’t worth risking the not-yet-visible bump on his middle.

He could take being thrown about by the Force-- the terror didn’t do him any physical harm like the hard edges of console once had- but if Ren were to be _particularly_ upset upon Hux’s insistence on keeping it-- in wanting some say in choosing just _who_ would be siring any heirs to his reign- it wouldn’t take much to make the omega miscarry.

So Hux kept quiet, abandoning any ideas of letting the alpha know, and trying to formulate some plan to keep it from the other man’s notice before _and_ after it was born. He had a lot to prepare, and many plans to make.

He didn’t mention it when Ren returned from some trek through an icy moon, warming himself around Hux for the first time in weeks with kisses and touches he’d sorely missed. And when Ren left on some mission _again_ without even bothering to inform him, he felt vindicated in his choice to not inform the alpha in fair play.

Hux began his plan of discouraging their trysts when his belly began to show obvious signs of the pup there, pleading exhaustion to their workload that he followed up with a jab about how _surely_ their Supreme Leader couldn’t spare the time to fuck him when he didn’t even have enough time to inform the fleet when and where he took off to at a whim. It only helped matters that, in terms of security, Hux’s jab was in-line with current Order protocol for high-ranking officers. As Supreme Leader, that made him the _rule_ , rather than the exception.

It played well right into Kylo’s own petty sense of spite, and he’d declared that two could play at this game; if the man thought _he_ could dictate when they’d fuck, then Kylo could wait until Hux became so frustated for his knot that he’d be begging his way back into the alpha’s bed.

That had been about three months prior, and the past _three weeks_ Hux had been growing considerably concerned that his greatcoat could no longer hide the prominent bulge of his pup beneath his modified uniform. Holo-calls instead of in-person meetings, and general avoidance of one-another was the only thing standing between Hux and Kylo finding out his secret. But he knew that the further along the pup got, the more difficult his plan would be.

Thankfully, one could always count on Kylo being far more petty than he. The alpha avoided direct-contact with him (even if he made allusions to innuendo in order to frustrate Hux on their private calls), but by some mercy of the galaxy, Hux’s secret was still unknown by the Supreme Leader.

He knew his scent must be unmistakable now, and he was fairly certain that the inquisitive little looks he saw Mitaka give him were informed of the fact that their commander was pregnant. It was a credit to his crew that they largely pretended otherwise. Hux did the same, continuing in his duties no matter how his feet hurt or his back ached, trying in vain to keep to his usual routine and workload when his body was busy growing a little person. 

If Hux’s crew didn’t know he was pregnant before, then when he’d collapsed from exhaustion on the bridge, they certainly did after. 

Waking up on his back minutes later with Mitaka and petty officer Thanisson leaned over him was as disorienting as it was embarrassing, and Hux tried to right himself before the worried voice of his lieutenant gave him pause. 

“Sir! General, please, we’ve called for a hover-stretcher--” Mitaka’s concerned voice informed, the other omega’s hands palm-up as if to deter him from getting to his feet. It was clear he wanted to touch Hux to keep him down, but also wouldn’t dare to do so without permission. 

Thanisson got to his feet, informing those alerted that Hux had regained consciousness. Mitaka kept his place at Hux’s side.

“ _Hover-stretcher_?” Hux repeated, cheeks growing a bit red as it sank in that not for the first time in his career, he was laid out flat on the bridge of his own star ship. His eyes darted around, passing over Thanisson’s face as the beta was speaking to presumed medical officers on comm. Mitaka’s gaze settled on Hux’s belly more than once, and Hux realized the telling-bump in his uniform was clearly visible in the way his greatcoat had fallen open on his figure. The stretch of modified, regulation pregnancy-attire over his belly was informing of its own, but splayed out on the flat of his back, it became wildly apparent that he wasn’t just pregnant, but _heavily_ pregnant. Hux could curse Ren’s imposingly large stature later for what was surely going to be a pup that would take after its sire’s height, but for now, he focused on keeping his breathing even and deep even as his heart rate sped up. This wasn’t knowledge he could easily take back.

It was telling in the way that the other officers on-deck kept their attentions on their stations and _not_ on the general lying prone on the floor. His secret was thoroughly exposed, even if the crew willfully ignored the spectacle as Mitaka personally fussed. He didn’t know if the crew were doing it for his benefit or his dignity, but the shock of their general effectively passing-out on-duty would have been cause for the exact _opposite_ of focus on their jobs. That they weren’t gawking told him plenty.

The thought made Hux flush deeper.

“You collapsed, sir,” Mitaka informed in a gentle, respectful tone. “Until the medical team gets here...” his eyes darted to Hux’s belly in concerned meaning as he trailed off, still not touching the other man but gesturing for him to remain where he was. 

Hux realized with gratitude that Mitaka was trying even now to be discreet, but as it was abundantly clear that the entire bridge now knew that someone had bred their general, _not_ mentioning his belly for what it was was a practice in well-meaning futility. “I’m fine, Lieutenant.”

“But sir, your--”

He wanted to snap at the other man for defying him, but it was clear in the way Mitaka’s eyes continued to bounce back to his belly that the other omega was just worried about his pup. Maybe it was hormones, or just stress, but Hux appreciated the concern deeply. He bitterly thought it was nice that someone else cared about the pup, let alone _knew_ of its existence, and also thought that that person should be _Kylo._

The alpha was still hell-bent on waging his one-man wars on minor Resistance outposts than sharing Hux’s bed, though. 

He reminded himself he’d chosen this, and that he’d have to step up his plans perhaps a bit sooner.

“Nothing feels wrong,” Hux informed as he managed himself to his knees, eyes scanning defensively over the crew as he possessively touched over his belly with both hands. Thanisson politely looked away; Mitaka awaited instructions. “Help me to my feet, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka stood, uncertain about how or where to touch the general, but Hux just extended a gloved hand to the other man, more than capable of still hauling himself around, albeit a bit cumbered. He pulled himself to his feet with Mitaka’s forearm. 

“...Sir?”

Hux felt nauseous, a little dizzy, but the adrenaline of that slight humiliation would be plenty to get him back to his quarters and between sheets that had lost Ren’s scent some time ago. He gave the other omega a look before gratefully removing his gloved hand from the man’s arm. “I shall retire to my quarters for the remainder of the shift. You may send a medical droid there. I leave the bridge to you.”

A look passed between Thanisson and Mitaka, but neither pressed the general on an escort. Their concern was palpable, but the last thing Hux wanted was an audience as he effectively retreated from the bridge. He wouldn’t faint twice if he had any say in the matter, and it was with that focus that his feet brought him without incident to his door, and he deposited himself in bed.

The medical unit that entered his quarters gave him a vitamin-drip and beeped out that he was anemic and overworked, but that his pup was okay. Nothing he frankly didn’t already know or suspect. He’d limited his own caf intake significantly since finding out about the pup, and he hadn’t used a stim in ages. The strain of working without stimulants had simply caught up with him. 

It didn’t help that even with all his plans in motion, his hormones craved the alpha that had put him in this state; even as he was sure that Kylo wouldn’t be interested in it. Rather traipse across the galaxy in search of sith relics after snuffing out Resistance cells than spend his time chasing after Hux. Far too busy to indulge in a pregnant omega who was supposed to be his second-in-command with his first priority to the fleet.

He wrapped his arms over his belly reassuringly. He didn’t need Kylo. He didn’t want him. He could manage this all on his own. He could prove he could still keep the Order running as he always had, pregnant belly or no.

Hux considered wiping this incident-- and the record of the pregnancy- from his medical file once the droid was done with him, but considered it an act in futility. Too many eyes had seen what he’d been hiding, reinforcing what they must’ve suspected for months now. Whether it got around the ship or not could be deterred with the threat of reconditioning. Kylo never checked medical records anyway, and the pup would be here in a few short months besides.

He complied with the droid’s orders for rest, but his sleep was plagued with dreams of an uncertain future for his pup; a future both with _and_ without Kylo in it.

Hux tossed in his sleep, waking from nightmares only to hunker down into the pillows defiantly. He placed a warm palm over his belly as if to soothe the pup from his own dreams. 

It would be okay. It would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to find the post I reblogged about prompting me for kylux/gingerpilot prompts but i can't find it at the moment. ANyways, head over to my tumblr if you've got any bangin' ideas :D Leave a comment if you read & enjoyed! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is the fastest i've ever had over 100 subs to a fic before like goddamn no pressure right? ahahaha Shit there's a lot of you reading, hope this lives up to the hype! I'm so so flattered xD
> 
> Minor question for after you've read: I switch a lot between using 'kylo' and using 'ren' in terms of narrative-consciousness i wanna say. Did it work or were there areas that was jarring? (i read fic sometimes where I'd prefer to see a 'kylo' vs. a 'ren' in a sentence, and i can't articulate properly even _why_ one sometimes feels more proper than the other if/when using both, but i've tried to stick whichever use in sentences one time just based on how it felt, and i wanted to know if anyone else has that kind of reading experience and if its something you're conscious of or not xD I'm still learning in this fandom aha!

The last time Hux had seen Ren in person had been just under a month prior to his collapse the day before. They had only briefly passed one another, and Hux had already taken to padding out his greatcoat at that time; practiced a posture that would hide his belly beneath the gabardine wool. 

Ren hadn’t gotten close enough to scent him, but the sneer he’d given the force-user got him almost-certainly-deliberate ignorance from the alpha. Whatever Ren might’ve said-- or whatever excuse to summon him close- instead got him an insulting brush-off, keeping their little stand-off to who would break first nice and fresh. 

It was a relief to the pregnant omega at the time. His belly was still hideable unless Kylo grabbed him-- held him, hugged him, scented him, _touched_ him- but from afar, he made himself look as unapproachable as he usually did. 

Hux knew how to be ignorable. A lifetime of being cast-aside taught him how to cultivate the fact, and before his belly had gotten too-huge, it had still worked.

Now though, as Hux made his way to his next shift-- greatcoat overpadded as usual- he worried. All those present from the cycle previous would know of his condition, and the embarrassing manner in which it had been exposed. They’d seen plenty already. 

Mitaka announced his presence on deck, and he was briefed on any happenings during delta-shift needing his attention. He wondered how far gossip had traveled already, and he was on-edge to reprimand the first allusion to his state with self-conscious anticipation. 

Luckily, that never came to fruition.

He was gratified in his crew’s professionalism, and the integrity of the First Order’s training; no one treated him any differently for now knowing his secret. He caught plenty of curious-- but not disrespectful- looks that maybe lingered just a tad longer than usual, but nothing otherwise undermining his authority happened.

Everything proceeded as normally as ever, his shift without incident and dull by usual standards, and his embarrassment over the matter slowly tapered off by the week’s end.

It would, of course, happen just as he’d begun to regain his lost composure over fainting, that the _Silencer_ was docking in the hangar bay, and the Supreme Leader himself was landing without preamble. Hux’s professionalism held distaste with the idea-- that their Supreme Leader wasn’t met with the proper fanfare due his office- but then he bitterly decided that it was Ren’s own fault for coming and going as he pleased without letting anyone know. 

If he were expecting unplanned fanfare, he could think again.

Hux left the bridge in Mitaka’s care as he made up an excuse of elsewhere his presence was needed. Like so many other times Ren had shown up with intent to entice him to break their little stand-off, Hux made himself scarce.

He’d made pretty good progress in the direction _opposite_ the hangar bay when his commlink demanded his attention; that this little escape was only short-lived. 

His presence was requested on the bridge. 

_Fuck_. Ren was summoning him there. That had to be it. Mitaka wouldn’t request him back unless it was an emergency, and as he hadn’t said as much, that could only mean Ren was trying to force Hux’s hand with proximity. 

It was true, he missed the large alpha’s presence in his bed-- his scent, his strong arms, the way they tried to rile one another up with banter that resulted in more sex and kisses- and had he _not_ been pregnant, he could admit to himself at this point that such a stunt would have succeeded in destroying his resolve.

He had a pup in his belly to worry about, though, and staying _away_ from the Force-user had so far kept his secret safe. 

It wouldn’t be a secret very much longer if Ren were indeed waiting on the bridge for him, to taunt and entice or otherwise.

Hux mentally steeled himself, preparing what he might say and what he was willing to do to protect himself and the pup. His hand came to rest over the top of his belly, as if to caress the small life growing there. The speeches running through his mind ranged from fantastical denials of being pregnant at all (puerile, and it rubbed him the wrong way to pretend the bump at his middle was any kind of medical malady), to begging his life for it. 

He was of course prepared to fight Ren for it. Stupid on all accounts in terms of danger and actual chance of victory when Ren had the force at his command, but Hux would fight to his last breath for the life beneath his palm. He didn’t know what was in store with him-- Ren’s moods were predictable in only that they were unpredictable- and as he made his way to the bridge, he tried to prepare himself as best he could.

It was maybe just a passing, hysterical thought that Hux immediately ripped apart, but there was always the chance that Ren might want it; be _happy_ about it, change his priorities, command from above while remaining close to the omega and their child. That the sight of him would inspire the level of dedication from the alpha to have him remain close at hand instead of who-knew-where on some unknown planet chasing after rebels like any nameless trooper. 

It was such a fantasy that Hux snorted at himself in reprimand, correcting the thought to fit closer to reality. The best thing he could hope for, he also didn’t _want_ : Ren’s apathy on the matter entirely. Yet that still wasn’t the worst way this confrontation could go, and he checked that the various weapons he kept on his person were ready should it come down to that. 

Apathy or violence. He had to be ready for the worst.

...Hux desperately preferred the fantasy. 

He took a deep breath and enjoyed the last few moments of his life before Kylo would know of the pup’s existence. The few short steps around the corner ahead, straight across to the doors that housed the bridge in that long hallway, and that would be that. 

There was something almost refreshing in it; that after the past several months of careful planning and secrecy, it would be done. It didn’t mean he wanted to rush towards his end, though.

Slowly rounding the corner for that last stretch of space, Hux’s steps faltered. He was shocked and surprised to see Kylo himself at the end of the hallway that would take him to the bridge. Hux froze where he stood as Kylo regarded him in kind, the alpha’s gaze passing over him completely before the man was headed straight towards Hux with an expression of intensity. 

The omega still didn’t move, his brain short-circuiting as the few moments of ignorant bliss he had left had been cut to mere seconds. Kylo would _know_. His life was about to change. There would be no denying it. Whatever happened, happened. Some small part of him still festered with hope that Kylo might _want_ it, and the past several months’ worth of pining, trepidation, and planning hit him hard, gluing him to the spot. He was paralyzed by indecision, and overwhelmed with both fear and want. And he could see the exact moment when Kylo realized something about the general was _off_. The only thing Hux could do was watch as the storm finally broke.

Kylo swiftly moved the last few feet to the other man, slowing his impatient pace the closer he got to Hux. “I was told you collapsed on duty,” the big alpha began plaintively with eyes full of concern, “a _week_ ago, Hux. Why didn’t you… send….” Kylo’s words trailed off as he came to stand just feet from the omega, his rush to get to the man suddenly running out of steam. The alpha looked with open perplexment at Hux’s middle, his gaze darting up to the omega’s face just a moment before staring with further confusion that hadn’t quite comprehended the reason yet. “You’re… big…”

A spark of realization that Ren didn’t understand what he was seeing, obscured by Hux’s greatcoat, became understood to the other man. It was a single moment of opportunity; of confusion to take advantage of. He swallowed over the lump in his throat, hopeful that the universe was providing him with an out. Hux seized it ruthlessly and went with the most ludicrous of all his plans: pretended nothing was different at all.

“I’m fine,” Hux spoke in a clearly-dismissive tone. He made a break for it, moving quickly past Kylo and straight for the bridge. Not like he was ignoring their Supreme Leader, if anyone were to accuse him of such. Not at all. It was Mitaka who’d commed him, anyways. 

The alpha didn’t stop him from moving past him, still not quite certain about what he thought he was seeing. He scented the air properly. “Hux, are you--”

Hux didn’t stop, ignoring Ren with a slight panic and continuing on through to the bridge. He’d hide behind his duty to avoid the confrontation that was already hot on his heels.

Perhaps his first mistake had been assuming Kylo _wouldn’t_ cause a scene in front of Hux’s officers. 

“ _Hux!”_

Kylo’s voice boomed with authority and command, stopping not only the general from his hasty retreat, but also those officers and crew members seeing to their stations. A quick sneer from their Supreme Leader and all hands put their focus back on their duty.

“I’m talking to you, General,” Kylo growled out with a frown as his gaze settled on Hux’s belly. The way the omega was turned towards him only exaggerated the protuberance from the greatcoat, and Kylo’s nostrils flared with misunderstanding. His gaze darkened as he met Hux’s own wild eyes, comprehending what he was seeing. “ _Whose is it_?”

His voice had been too-loud in scandalous accusation, and heads turned in their direction before quickly turning back to their posts. 

Hux could feel his face heating with embarrassment. That Ren seemed to think Hux had turned him down only to let someone else breed a pup out of him was absurd. And the implication that he slept around-- let alone that Ren was letting _everyone_ know their business- was humiliating. 

“It’s _mine_ ,” Hux growled out, his voice lower as if there was any semblance of privacy on the bridge of the ship. He turned away from the alpha-- turned his belly away in protectiveness- and adopted a parade-rest of ease he didn’t feel; dismissive, this was no big deal. He made it clear that that was the end of what Ren needed to know, as far as his involvement was required.

Maybe he shouldn’t have shown such open disrespect. 

He definitely shouldn’t have turned his back on the alpha. He didn’t know if it was his imagination or not-- if the darker aspects of his mind coupled with way too little sleep was really to blame- but he felt the lightest tendrils of invisible pressure against the side of his throat. Not constriction-- more of a caress if it had to be described as anything in particular- but in his current state he took it as the threat he assumed it was.

Ren had promised. He’d promised never to use the force against him in _that_ way again. Maybe he couldn’t help himself, or maybe this _was_ restraint, but that phantom touch on his throat made such sudden panic rise in the omega general that the involuntary keen of fear and distress that passed through his lips was objectively alarming.

As soon as he’d felt it, the pressure was gone, and Kylo was giving him a stricken sort of look, immediately reaching out his actual hand in apology as if to reassure Hux, before the alpha’s eyes darted elsewhere at movement. 

Through the sound of blood rushing in his ears and over the racing of his heart, Hux followed Ren’s attention. 

Several of the officers on the bridge were pointedly watching the exchange between the pregnant omega and their Supreme Leader, eyes informing that they were not just passively listening; they would be audience to whatever happened, watching closely so possibility of misunderstanding was null. 

There was challenge there-- a bit brighter in some eyes than others; _probably aligning with endotypical instincts_ \- that promised to protect the omega general.

The tension on the bridge was coiled like a spring as those Kylo looked upon stood just a little bit straighter with the recognition. Even those in the pit on either side of the command deck were standing at the ready, watching silently, alert. 

They were still scared of him-- all of them, Kylo knew- but a pregnant omega needing aid struck something primal within them all. It became apparent that they were alert and ready to come to Hux’s defense if Kylo tried anything. The sound Hux had made-- a pregnant omega in terror- stirred them to defensive action.

Their loyalty and protectiveness was perhaps stupid if not well-meaning; a testament to Hux’s leadership. Supreme Leader or not, force or no force, Kylo could sense that more than one officer was ready to attack him over Hux’s pup. He could tear any one of them apart even in a fair fight, yet Hux and that small bump at his middle had their blind loyalty.

It made some confused thing inside of Kylo fill with a weird sense of grief and jealousy even as he was slightly proud that the omega inspired such loyalty in his subordinates. 

_He_ wanted to be the one to protect Hux, though. It was _his_ duty; his _privilege_. Hux didn’t need protecting _from_ him. 

That the alphas, betas, and scant omegas on the bridge appeared to think otherwise told him enough.

“Hux… _Please_.”

Not the first time Hux had heard that word from his mouth, but _definitely_ the first with such an audience present, and in such a tone of naked desperation and agony. The want there was very real, and the look on his face made Hux want to go to him even as he felt conflicted.

Hux could feel his heart still beating fast in his chest, but the lonely thing inside of him which hadn’t been this close to Kylo in _months_ desperately wanted the other man even now. He wanted to reassure the alpha, of all things. Hide himself inside the other man’s cloak and press his face into his neck and be _safe_ from worries and fears about the damn force or otherwise; to be reassured himself and maybe yell a little about that touch to his throat; to bite the younger man only to soothe with lips and kisses.

Mostly, he wanted things he was scared to voice, and the look on Kylo’s face told him that the alpha was filled with a similar brand of fear.

Hux took a deep breath, counted to three, and slowly released it through his nostrils. He gave one sweeping glance at the concerned faces willing to stare down their Supreme Leader for him. He didn’t think Kylo was a threat to his pup anymore-- far from it if the sad, desperate gleam to his dark eyes was anything to go on- but whatever discussion or argument forthcoming, he didn’t want to have it in front of so many eyes and ears. 

“Mitaka, you have the bridge.” The other omega acknowledged him though Hux ignored it, instead turning his attention back to Kylo. “My office,” he said mechanically, telling himself he still had control over the situation, and demanding that the hopeful, giddy thing inside of him be quiet. Nothing was solid yet. Nothing was done. He couldn’t celebrate the unknown.

He turned from Kylo without watching to see if he was following him or not, but he could feel the other man’s presence close behind him. There was no yelling at his back, no pressure at his throat, and Ren was anything if apathetic about his state. It sent a dark little thrill of anticipation up Hux’s spine. 

He still kept his pace swift-- ungainly belly or not- trying not to give in to the hope attempting to break free inside of him. 

As soon as Hux’s office doors shut behind them, the omega felt Kylo’s fingertips lightly brush his sides from behind. It was startling only in that he hadn’t been touched in any familiar way in months, but Hux did not move away or deter him from action. The alpha’s large, gloved palms slowly snaked around Hux’s front in a gentle enough manner that the omega could easily reject the touch if he wanted, and Kylo could quickly release him if that were the case.

But Hux didn’t reject him, and didn’t deter those big hands from gently resting on the swell of his belly over the greatcoat. He could feel Kylo close in behind him, the alpha’s warmth and scent so comforting it _hurt_ , and Hux let himself push back into the other man just a bit; just enough to show that the touch was welcome, if not wary.

“Hux… Please…”

Kylo’s voice was pleading in tone, gloved fingers firm on his middle. Hux didn’t know exactly what he was asking, but the energy about the other man was clear enough. 

He rested one of his own gloved hands over Kylo’s own on his belly. He felt the alpha’s forehead touch the back of his head, moving the hair there in light nuzzling.

“...Is it mine?”

Hux couldn’t speak over the lump in his throat. He didn’t need to. He could feel a gentle surface-probing of his thoughts-- nothing invasive or frightening- but it was poignant and reminded him of the same way Ren used to pick his dirtiest fantasies from his head while mid-fuck. A wave of pining for the alpha overcame him, and Ren properly wrapped his arms around the omega.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Hux?”

He had a million reasons why, ranging from the insulting to practical. He went with the most honest one; the one which was clearly wrong and derailed every one of his plans if the way Kylo pet at his belly was any indicator. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in it, Ren.”

“You’re wrong,” Kylo spoke plainly, holding the man close. “...this is why you wouldn’t fuck me anymore?” There was an attempt at nonchalant humor there, and he gave Hux’s hand a squeeze.

Hux snorted at the phrasing, but didn’t deny it. “Among other reasons…”

_Petty arse_ , came to Kylo as he brushed against Hux’s mind once more, and the alpha nuzzled him closely with a pained smile as Hux squeezed his hand back. Hux’s thoughts were still preoccupied with hope that Kylo _did_ want it. And he did. He really did. “Tell me…” he pleaded, “I want to hear it from your lips.”

Hux knew what he _wanted_ to hear-- vocal confirmation that he’d sired the pup- but the uncertain thing inside of him still made Hux cautious. “It’s _mine_ , Ren. _Mine_. I fully intend to keep it. The Order will not have it.” Hux turned his head to look back at the alpha with a determined frown, but Kylo just pressed a kiss to the omega’s temple before hugging him again.

“That makes me _so happy_ , Hux,” he spoke to the things the general couldn’t keep from spilling over from his exhausted mind. There was sorrow, want, desire, pining, and just an all-consuming _need_ for the alpha like the core of a burning star. 

Kylo gave him another full-body squeeze before letting his arms drop from around the other man, slowly lowering himself to his knees behind Hux in a way that the omega turned around to face him. Kylo had both hands on either side of Hux’s belly where his greatcoat stretched over him, and looked up at the omega with dark, shining eyes. 

The expression frankly caught Hux entirely by surprise, and while the sound that left him wasn’t entirely voluntary, he appreciated the way Kylo took one of his hands in his own to give him a gentle squeeze. The brawny alpha-- Supreme Leader and most powerful force user in the galaxy- on his knees before _him_. Serious, _dressed,_ entirely unsexual in nature and yet powerfully arousing in his submission. 

Hux was speechless.

Kylo filled the silence as his other gloved hand gently stroked over Hux’s belly. “You’re a good soldier. I didn’t think you ever wanted children.”

Hux startled with a laugh of disbelief, not entirely certain if Kylo was teasing with the compliment, or genuinely alluding to his military accomplishments for one his age. “ _Me?_ You’re the one hellbent on _personally_ ensuring the destruction of our foes instead of delegating from your position,” he said with a lot less venom than he might’ve once meant. Kylo left so often, it could only be assumed he didn’t want to put down roots; make time for a family let alone siring one. 

“...you leave and don’t tell me where you’re going. You’re our Supreme Leader, Ren. You’re important to the Order.” Important to _me_ , he wanted to say. “You… don’t make an effective use of your time or power. How could I assume you’d have time for children?” 

Ren was still looking up at him with something of a lopsided grin through Hux’s complaints-- like he was _glad_ Hux was chastising him. 

And maybe he was, because what was Hux complaining about if not Kylo running around trying to enforce the whole galaxy in the name of Hux’s Order anyways? Complaining that he was working too hard; a compliment in its own. The alpha thought the quickest way to a sure win was chasing every whisper of rebellion and snuffing it out. Where there was disorder, the Order would follow. 

Hux’s complaints about Kylo’s time-management skills tapered off the longer he looked into the alpha’s smiling face. Kylo lowered his forehead to Hux’s belly, closing his eyes and nuzzling him there while the omega watched with hard-fought denial at the scene he was party to:

Kylo Ren, self-appointed Supreme Leader, was on his knees before him, nuzzling the bulge of a pup in his belly with soft, gentle motions antithesis to everything Hux thought the force-user stood for. He was taking Hux’s criticisms on his knees _with a smile_. One hand cupped the omega’s belly with possessive protectiveness, the other was holding one of Hux’s hands in a gentle but firm grasp. 

It was everything. It was absolutely everything, and Hux knew he was finally found even though he felt so lost. Everything to go right? To go perfectly in accordance with his deepest yet simple fantasies? This was not a feeling he was used to, and he was having trouble accepting it. 

It was overwhelming to get exactly what you wanted.

Hux blinked rapidly to dispel the moisture from his eyes, and moved a hand to pet over the black waves of Kylo’s hair. Of all his even most-impossible daydreams of how this whole ordeal might have gone, having the alpha at his knees in appreciation had never been a realistic outcome. 

And yet, here they were. 

“Can I come to your quarters with you?”

Kylo was looking up at him with eyes that seemed to beg, and Hux was nodding before he even realized it, a gloved hand cupping Kylo’s cheek. The alpha offered him a genuinely-sweet, lop-sided smile-- one he hadn’t seen properly for nearly half a year- and turned his face into Hux’s palm to nuzzle and kiss at it, closing his eyes.

Hux felt his heart skip a beat at the gentle action. “I suppose this means I win this little standoff of ours?”

“Absolutely. Yes. I don’t care,” Kylo spoke into his hand, giving the other he held a squeeze. “Are you okay?” He opened his eyes to meet Hux’s gaze again, and he stroked the omega’s belly once in elaboration. “You collapsed,” he clarified. His attention went to Hux’s belly again before returning to his face. 

“I’m fine,” Hux promised, his own eyes looking at his swollen front. “We’re fine.”

Kylo rubbed at Hux’s side. “What happened?”

“I was simply exhausted.” He left it at that, and frankly, it was the truth. He missed the efficient highs of a stim now and then. But he’d pay closer attention to his health now. For his pup’s sake. “The medical droids have me on an adjusted diet, and I am adhering to a much more strict sleep-schedule.”

Kylo went back to nuzzling at Hux’s belly. “I should’ve been here for you. Both of you.”

“You’re a busy man,” Hux reported a bit tersely, though his tone was more of a gentle rebuke if anything. Hux knew that Kylo knew that he was annoyed by his frequent comings and goings without notifying anyone as well, putting himself in danger unnecessarily. It was one of their oldest fights, since before Kylo had become Supreme Leader. 

Kylo looked up sharply, and Hux continued to pet the alpha’s hair without adding any further remarks. Chasing every lead was inefficient, but thorough. His missions were at an all-time high, and their resources weren’t exactly _focused_. That the workload increase would have had such a detrimental effect, Kylo hadn’t foreseen.

That it contributed to Hux’s assumption that he’d have neither the time nor _desire_ for children made Kylo inwardly kick himself.

“I can be less busy,” the alpha said, fingers splaying with undisguised longing over the omega’s belly. “I have subordinates for a reason.”

“ _I’m_ one of your ‘subordinates’,” Hux conceded with a little tug on the alpha’s hair, though he smiled through the statement. Kylo was _willing_ to delegate? That was certainly progress. “And I’m already up to my elbows in reports from all your misadventures; unless you expect _this_ one to help,” he said with a smirk that indicated their unborn pup.

“I can help,” Kylo offered, and though it made Hux snort, the way the alpha dropped his arms only to get under Hux’s greatcoat to hug the man’s legs made a smile curl onto the omega’s face with unhidden pleasure. Kylo’s big hands held him firmly, wrapped around the backs of his thighs. “...I may need _your_ help to figure it out, though…” he admitted.

“There are certainly areas that could use some pruning in terms of efficiency,” Hux immediately told him. He knew _exactly_ where to refocus the alpha’s attention and put their resources. That Kylo wanted his input though was refreshing. He kept waiting for the man to push back against his words-- tell him he overstepped- but he never did. “And your direct presence is better utilized on board the ship than in the field.”

Kylo smirked. “If those are your orders.”

Hux was silent a moment in consideration. “You would really trust me to know what’s best?” He couldn’t keep the disbelief from his voice, but he _wanted_. Even though the other man had given every indication he wanted to be a part of this-- this _life_ \- Hux couldn’t help but wait for it to be some grand misunderstanding on his part that would crush his hopes.

Kylo, of course, intended the exact opposite.

“I want to make a family with you, Hux,” he spoke plainly, voice rich with the depth of that desire, “If you’ll have me.” He looked up and met his eyes over the swell of the omega’s belly. “Let me. _Please, Hux.”_

“...you’re entirely serious, Ren?”

“I am.”

“And you’re actually _asking_?” Hux wanted what the other man was offering too much to deny him if he were being completely truthful with himself, but the reality of his indulgent fantasy coming true was something Hux couldn’t entirely reconcile even before his own eyes. 

“Yes. I’m _asking_ , Hux.” Kylo pressed his face into the omega’s belly again. He inhaled deeply, the gabardine wool rich with Hux’s own familiar scent, but something _else_ too. It was his pup he was smelling; _their_ pup. That Hux thought he wouldn’t want it… Kylo hugged himself to the man’s legs again. “How… How long?”

“I’ve got about four months left. This child is going to take after your height,” Hux said acerbically, but when Kylo looked up, he was smiling down at him with watery eyes. 

Kylo _wanted_ the child. He still could hardly believe it. 

_He’d_ been an unwanted child. He knew it was something that happened with some children. _Most_ children, if the ones they saved from their wretched lives and sent into his Stormtrooper program were any indication. 

His mother had wanted him-- he remembered that, at least. 

And he wanted his pup just as much. 

That Ren wanted it _too_ , when Hux’s own father hadn’t wanted _him_ … 

“Hux…?”

Hux’s voice was soft to the concerned tone, and wavered just a bit with effort to control it. “...I really did not think you’d be interested, Ren…” Hux couldn’t entirely blink the moisture from his eyes away, and Kylo was rising to his feet to embrace the other man. Hux rubbed his face into the alpha’s shoulder, pressing into the embrace. 

Kylo chuffed about Hux’s neck, missing this so, so much. His voice held a tone of good-natured teasing, even as his voice was deep and gentle. “You’ve never been more wrong about something in your life, Hux.” A pleased snort left the omega, and Kylo felt his spirits lift.

Kylo’s arms fully wrapped around the omega, and Hux whimpered in being closely scented, the alpha dragging his nose up the omega’s neck with a pleased chuff. The way Hux snaked his own arms around the man-- wanting to be held- made Kylo feel powerful and protective. 

He pressed a kiss behind Hux’s ear. The feel of the omega’s belly solid between them felt like a promise. 

His priorities had rapidly shifted. 

This was his new focus in life: Hux; their pup. His _family_. He’d already missed five months of Hux’s pregnancy, on various missions with intent to reorganize the galaxy. Comparing things accomplished during that time with the intimate changes that Hux’s body had gone through were entirely missed by him, and he didn’t think it was at all a fair trade. 

He wanted to be there for all of it. Every second. The progress he’d made in tracing Resistance activities wasn’t worth the time he’d wasted on it. But he didn’t know how else to tackle a problem without facing it head-on.

Hux would know how, though. Hux was without a doubt the smartest person Kylo knew. 

And he _wanted_ Kylo in his life. His sometime-rival and father of his pup. Hux wanted him to choose _them_. To be the most-important thing in someone’s life for once. 

As if he wasn’t already.

“Bond with me.”

Hux pulled back slightly to look at him with brows raised in a hopeful frown. “Bond?”

“I want this. I want _you._ ”

“...as equals?”

Kylo had a lot to make up for, he felt. Hux didn’t entirely trust him, that much was fair. But he knew how to begin to fix it. “As equals,” he repeated, meaning his words. Suddenly, everything else came secondary. He _needed_ Hux. Whatever it took. “Rule with me.”

Hux’s brows raised. He’d blame it on the hormones, but he might’ve collapsed again if the alpha wasn’t holding him. His fingers dug into Kylo’s back, and he dared to believe in those words. “Rule with you? _Share_ power?” he spoke, not sure Kylo understood what it was he was offering. 

Kylo smirked, even as he moved to touch their foreheads together in fondness. That reaction was to be entirely expected. “I’ll do whatever you require. Just, I want to be there, Hux.”

Hux hid his tears in Kylo’s neck, the alpha smiling to himself with hope as he held the omega close. Hux’s belly pressed into his middle made him warm and happy in ways he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. 

After a moment, Hux pulled away, excusing his tears in minor embarrassment. “Hormones…” he muttered.

“Of course,” Kylo said, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw and scenting his neck. 

“...you would really share power with me, Ren?” He wasn’t at all opposed to it. Kylo had his own strengths that benefited the Order in different ways to Hux. That he would willingly want to cooperate in its ruling, though. He must’ve meant it. “What would my title be?”

“ _Emperor_ ,” Kylo whispered in his ear.

Hux pulled back sharply, nose wrinkled at he looked at him. “Don’t make fun, Ren.”

“I’m not,” he promised with a shake of his head. “It would be confusing to have _two_ Supreme Leaders, don’t you think?”

Hux tried to hold back a smile. “I believe an Emperor is _higher_ than a Supreme Leader, in terms of galactic office, Ren.”

“Those are your terms then? So be it.”

There was a teasing quality to Ren’s tone, but finality as well. 

The smile Hux had been holding back broke over his face, and Kylo pressed kisses to each cheek, and then his lips. He nuzzled the omega closely, moving a hand back to Hux’s belly to touch the bump there in promise. 

They’d bond. They’d rule together, a new galactic empire for the first of many pups to inherit when they were old and grizzled. Kylo would see to it. He’d make up for lost time-- make up for past reasons Hux had to doubt him. 

He’d have to work at that, he knew, but he also had no doubt that Hux would steer him in the right direction.

Kylo scented up the other man’s neck, tracing the shell of Hux’s ear with the tip of his nose. His voice was soft but earnest in Hux’s ear. “What’s your first order, _Emperor_? It’s only right I’m the very first to do your bidding.”

An amused snort met Kylo’s ear, and Hux turned his head to press his cheek against Kylo’s own. “You would really give me such a thing, Ren?”

That and so much more. “Yes.”

Hux pulled back, dropping his hands to the alpha’s waist with a sly little smile. He was having trouble accepting it, but in time, that would eventually change. “My first order?” Kylo nodded, and Hux’s smile took an edge that made the alpha grin. “I’m five-months pregnant, Ren, and my back is killing me. I’d very much like a foot-rub.”

Kylo laughed, and gave the omega general a kiss that turned deeper than he’d immediately intended, filled with all the promise of a very encouraging future. He’d spend the rest of the pregnancy pampering the other man, being there as he should’ve been all along, right at Hux’s side. He’d do anything for the omega, and he finally had a chance to get started.

Hux smiled indulgently as Kylo dropped to his knees before him yet again.

“One foot-rub, coming right up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This was a lot of fun :D I'm digging myself in deeper to those kylux feels hehehhe :D
> 
> I've got a lot more planned for this fandom (aside from stuff already written), subscribe if you like this shit hehee :D <3 More gingrpilot and kylux incoming, i'm star wars trash now thanks coyote xD 
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
